


Lending a Finger

by FelineJaye



Series: Maxvid Appreciation Week (2017) [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha!David, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Maxvid Week, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Heat, Omega!Max, Omegas with Female Anatomy, dubcon, induced heat, pedophile!David
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelineJaye/pseuds/FelineJaye
Summary: The Woodscouts think it'll be hilarious to dose Max with heat-viagra. David just thinks it's frustrating as all heck.





	Lending a Finger

**Author's Note:**

> So it turns out I'm just not even remotely gonna try stick to the actual week these wee meant to come out. I am eventually gonna get through the whole week, though.
> 
> This is the first and probably only A/B/O verse I'm going to write. I like how I ended up editing it.

Max, being ten and thus pre-adolescent, has no idea what is happening when it starts. What he knows is that it starts like a fever. He starts to sweat and he feels restless, shivery. It gets worse until Neil is peering at him with a scientific eye and Nikki is asking him way too many fucking questions. He doesn't know what's happened - but he blames the Woodscouts. One of them dragged him into one of their stupid camp vs. camp scuffles and he's sure the troop leader has it out for him for some weird reason. Whatever that cream was they smeared on him - he blames that.

But he doesn't know what it was so he doesn't know what the fuck is going on. As he starts to feel flushes washing over him (alternately too warm and ice cold) he walks away from the others on wobbly, shakey legs. He has no idea what's going on and his head hurts too much to think but he does have exactly one lead. Because there is a musky, warm, savoury scent wafting to him from the counsellor's cabins. Once he arrives before the cabins, he turns his face towards Gwen's, half-sniffing and half-panting in the smell. Her cabin smelt nice. It almost smelt right. But when he turned his sweating, panting face to David's cabin the smell hit him full-on in the face. Gwen's smelt good but David's smelt fan-fucking-tastic.

He stumbles into the doorway and his shaky hands struggle with the door handle for a moment before he manages to push his way inside the cabin.

 

* * *

 

David noticed that Max was missing, as they sat in the Camp Hall and ate dinner not long after returning from the fiasco with the Woodscouts camp. But his fears were calmed after he confirmed with Nikki and Neil that he had actually made it back to camp. He had to agree with Gwen on this - the boy was probably just resting in his tent.

So it was with little cares that he left after dinner and returned to his cabin for the night. If anything, his spirits picked up somewhat the closer to his cabin he got. He didn't know what it was - maybe it was going to rain - but the evening just smelt extra lovely today. It smelt sweet, but not cloying, like the metallic smell of a fresh bubbling brook. Or like freshly crushed pine needles, but without the oily scent. He couldn't quite put his finger on it it just smelt good.

He continued to not quiet place the increasing smell as he opened his cabin and opened his bedroom door and--

And saw Max on his bed, the sheets bunched up and messed up around him, mouth hanging open and tongue lolling out as he panted heavily, his thin brown legs rubbing against each other and his body writhing in place while his hands clenched and clawed at the sheets. It didn't escape his notice that the boy was wearing one of David's camp regulated shirts and nothing else; the shirt hung large over the ten-year-old's small frame but it still left most of the boy's smooth arms exposed, left his soft thighs viewable and exposed his collarbones.

Bright green eyes flashed up at him as the door finished opening and David felt his heart seize up.

He slammed the door shut and dropped his head onto the wood. His heart was hammering in his chest, his hand on the doorknob shivering. He pulled his hand away as if burnt, suddenly gripped with the idea of opening the door again and--

"Oh for fuck's sake." he muttered to himself.

The problem wasn't, ironically, having an omega in heat writhing around on his bed. Hell, that was practically to be expected; there were only two post-adolescent people here and out of the pair of them he was the only alpha. Gwen's beta scent surely had some of the right scent but compared to his scent it wouldn't be any competition - especially for an omega who'd just gone into his first ever heat. But that wasn't the problem - heats where mind-altering (or so he'd heard) but they didn't remove all idea of consent. They just induced a really, really horny state. From what he'd heard it was like when he went into rut, really. Just, opposite.

If it had been just any omega it would've been no problem for David to lend them a robe or some more clothes and get them somewhere safe for them to deal with their heat. He could've rebuffed any horny-induced flirtations and gotten the omega somewhere else. Or even let them stay in his room and he could sleep on Gwen's couch or something.

The problem was, this wasn't just any omega.

Worst of all, he couldn't be sure he wouldn't react like this if it hadn't been Max sprawled out on his bed. It being Max was an extra nail in the coffin, of course, but he was hardly the only kid he was attracted to at camp. Nikki shared so much of his own camping spirit and had a chest to die for, Dolph loved rules and regulation and was just so, so small and Preston was so over the top, so passionate and had that neck... If any of them had been rubbing their heat scent all over his bed he'd be in a similar predicament.

But Max? Max had the hair and the legs and the little grabby hands and the nose and his eyes and those lips and... Well. And it took a lot of David's willpower to stay good when he was around Max. The boy made it easy enough most of the time, being the little brat that he was, but then he'd do something particularly cunning and he'd smirk and David's knees would knock together and he'd be so close to just loosing it. Either walking out of the camp or doing something bad and stupid.

But it should've been fine. David knew himself - knew that he only wanted what was best for all the kids at Camp Campbell. Knew that, no matter how many thoughts he had, he would hate to hurt any of them. Knew that he would keep himself in check and that he'd never over step any bounds, that he could gauge himself by his co-counsellors actions. That is would be fine.

But all of that had been concluded on the basis that no one at camp would be old enough to start developing their endotype.

David had also found being an alpha to be a strange experience for him. As a general rule, he wasn't into adults. But sometimes, when omegas and betas when into heat, his body let himself get turned on by someone of a more appropriate age. He wasn't attracted he didn't think, but he was turned on and that was close enough. But it had always been a fleeting thing.

He hadn't even considered what it would be like if someone he was actually attracted to went through a heat. It shouldn't have been possible! He was a pedophile! He wasn't attracted to anyone older than twelve and, if he was being honest with himself even that was a little old. Kids weren't meant to develop their endotype until they were at least thirteen, if not fourteen or fifteen!

"Daaaviiid~!" came a delectable moan through the door.

The counsellor shivered at the sound; it dripped with lollipop stickiness and the warmth of arousal. He was going to die, this was too much.

"Daaavvviiiiidddd~! Please~! Plea- ahhhh-! Please David!" Max moaned and panted with a tone of urgency, "Please~ This hurts so much! Please, please fix this, please David. F-for fuck's sake please don't leave me like this."

David wriggled in place, hopping from foot to foot and staring at the door. He really didn't want to go back in there but Max's distressed tone was tugging at his heartstrings. He didn't want to subject himself to that far too good sight but... Max must be so confused right now. He needed help! David couldn't just leave him like this until whatever happened stopped. Wouldn't a good camp counsellor face even his worst fears to help out a camper in need?

"Daaaaviiiiid~!"

He wriggled about more, making faces at the door before he heaved a sigh and opened up the door.

The first thing to hit him was the smell. David could see his window was still shut, the little curtains drawn, and with the door closed there wouldn't be much ventilation. Max must've been in here scenting up the place since before dinner. He grabbed his neckerchief and pulled it up over his face, using it as a makeshift respirator, and pushed the door shut behind him to help preserve Max's vanished modesty.

Max looked up again as David entered, those piercing green eyes stabbing through him again. He swallowed thickly and tried to ignore is thickening cock. Max was truly a sight to behold, his limbs sprawled on the messed-up bed, his hair mused and sweat across his face. His expression pulled down in distress with his eyelids and mouth hanging low and arousal laced through everything. He tried to ignore the sight and be the responsible adult instead.

"Max, have your parents told you about- uh, well, have you had the Talk?"

"Wh- huh?" Max spoke through his humid panting, not taking his eyes off of David but not ceasing his movements either. He was clearly rubbing himself around, trying to mark the soft bedding as well as find the right sort of friction that his body craved.

"The, uh, Talk. About endotypes and.." Dang, he was gonna have to say it, "And sex?"

Max's distressed expression creased for a moment in confusion before he shook his head. The boy crawled closer to the edge of the bed and David realised he'd subconsciously approached. He took a strained step away from the omega.

"Please, just help me David. I don't know why your dumb fucking room smells so fucking good but you smell even fucking better and that is just about the creepiest thing I have ever said so fucking help me already. Se-seriously David, this is really- ah, ahmm! This is really fucking me up. Help me, touch me, do something for fuck's sake!"

David shook his head, wide-eyed, but couldn't make himself move any further back. What was he meant to do? He couldn't give the entire endotype and sex talk to Max - especially not while the omega was in his first heat. Gosh dangit, had he seriously just asked David to touch him. He can't mean what David's mind snapped to but it doesn't stop his mind from going to those dirty places.

"You... You don't know what your asking, Max. I know this must be very confusing, but trust me: you don't want this."

"How the fuck would I know? I have no fucking clue what's happening! It just hurts and it's so fucking annoying and please David~!"

"You don't know, Max! You-! You can't ask for this! You.. you'll just have to-"

Max let out a loud whine as he dropped his head down into the damp bedding and pushed his knees under him, holding his hips up.

David cut himself off, not because of the whine but because of the sight. With Max's hips pointing up so much higher than his head, David's shirt hung under his stomach and bunched down his back. It covered the top curve of the boy's arse, but the underside was clearly visible and even more than that- Max had let his knees slip, parted his legs just a bit.

David could see a line of fluid dripping from the tips of Max's cunt, dripping down to further mess-up the sheets below.

He could see the boy's pussy; a little dusky from the arousal pumping blood to it and practically glistening with a tiny bit of sweat and almost completely with fluid. Just as David may-or-may-not have imagined, it was completely bare with not a hint of hair or stubble to catch the juices flowing out of him. He was transfixed and woefully hard.

Max let out another plaintive moan, pushing his hips back a little towards David. The boy - who didn't even technically know he was an omega - was literally Presenting to him. Holding his hips up, open and waiting for David to--

 _To do nothing because you're a good camp counsellor who absolutely doesn't really want to stick your dick in this boy you only kind of want to you don't seriously want to._

"Max-! I can't- won't. Please, I- You don't really want me to."

It was a half-shout and half-moan that yanked itself out of Max's throat as he flopped down from his Presenting position and resumed writhing over the bedding.

"Oh fuck off, fuck you, why won't you fucking h-h-help- Ooooh, fuck! Help me you motherfucking sonovabitch!"

Max shoved his hands under him, clearly reaching down between his legs. Sure enough, David could see the tips of his fingers as he tried to grind down on his hand and has his fingers twiddled about, trying to poke inside his pussy. The boy's small, slightly chubby fingers moving around the round folds of his wet cunt, arm straining as his shoulder shook, clearly not able to really reach properly. David pressed his kerchief more firmly over his face, the feeling of his boxers and shorts against his swelling cock throbbing with a unique type of pain. He wasn't going to be able to forget the idea of Max trying to inexpertly rub himself off all over David's sheets any time soon. Dang, just the smell of those sheets was going to be enough to get David knotting into his fist later.

"Fuck!"

Max swore and his hand retreated, apparently moving up to his chest so that he could lift his hips up again. His stolen green shirt covered even less of him this time, the Presenting more erratic this time. His brown skin was darkened with a ruddy flush now, especially around where his been rubbing. The folds of his cunt were parted just a bit, enough that lube could liberally drip from the canal and that his engorged clit could poke out of the safety of their confines. David could feel his jittery, stuttering breath within his kerchief and could feel himself trembling all over. He couldn't stop looking and it was killing him.

Max puffed before quietly begging; "Please. Please David, just. I'll be good, I'll do whatever, all - camps, just. Ah, please. Anything just-"

He trailed off into an agonised whine that was smothered by David's bedsheets. He sounded so distraught and it positively broke his heart to hear a camper like that. No matter hearing Max like that. He couldn't talk sense into the boy; not while he was like this. After he calmed down a bit, though. Maybe after an orgasm. The boy would do it himself he just couldn't reach so maybe...

Well. David could lend a finger, right? He wouldn't even move it around or anything! Just hold it there and let Max fuck himself out of this initial miasma of Heat. He held a single finger out, valiantly resisting the urge to use it to rub his clit and instead pressing it not even a knuckle deep inside Max's pussy.

The effect was instant, Max keening and frantically pushing back onto the feeling. David dropped his kerchief without realising it, gasping at the incredible warm feeling of the ten-year-old cunt twitching around his finger. Fluids ran over his digit, now dripping off of him as much as it dripped off of Max. He had to bring his spare hand to hold his wrist steady, his hand - all of him, really - trembling at the unimaginable sensation of getting to be inside this little boy. David couldn't tear his eyes away from where their two bodies met, watching as Max fucked himself back onto the one finger.

There was no blood, which surprised him in a way. Weren't omegas meant to have a hymen, one that would be intact with Max this young? He guessed that Max being in heat and wetter than a water slide must've meant that his hymen had stretched properly too. He didn't even have to worry about tearing him or accidentally making him bleed, it seemed. Those were the sorts of thoughts in his head as he removed his pointer finger (flexing it) and replaced it with his middle finger instead. Those were the thoughts in his head - that Max's body could take it - as he felt the hot pussy press onto the knuckle of his ring finger and he extended that one too, now giving Max two fingers to fuck himself against.

From there it was a loosing game. The pointer finger rejoined them eventually and David moved up closer to Max, lifting a knee so that he could lean on the bed. With three fingers he felt like he couldn't help but readjust them, wriggling them inside of Max's tight cunt, rubbing his fingers along his inner walls. Max moaned and drooled onto the sheets, making pleased keening noises the whole time. Then David was  stepping up to kneel on the bed behind Max, making all four of his fingers into a rough conical shape and pushing them all inside of the omega. He held the little boy's hips, running his hand under the Camp Camp counsellor shirt to do so, and held Max steady as he fucked his fingers into him, pressing up to his knuckles and then pressing all four inside. The camper gave a shout before muffling a pleasured moan into the wet sheets in front of his mouth.

David practically yanked his hand out and pressed his tented shorts into Max's pelvis. He could feel the omega soaking the front of his shorts as he rolled up against the boy, panting heavily with the sweet musk of the omega's scent clogging up his nose, coating his tongue and filling his lungs. He leaned his larger, taller body over Max, hovering above his neck and feeling his teeth itch as felt the urge to bite into the nape of the omega's neck and hold him prone.

"Max~" Now the alpha was the one whining, "Max please can I fuck you? Please can I?"

Before David had even finished the question, Max was already frantically nodding, whining and stuttering affirmatives spitting them out like orders and pleas at once. David wasted no time in unbuckling his shorts, tugging them and his boxers down and pulling out his hard, dripping cock. He pressed his red head against the mound of Max's cunt, groaning at the feel of the omega's fluids slicking him up better than any commercial lube could.

David pressed his cock head inside, letting it just sit there engulfed by Max's warm, wet cunt. Just that sensation - of the gorgeous omega clenching tightly around his sensitive head - was enough to drive him wild. He fucked further in, curling over Max again, more than tall enough to put his face up near Max's head as well as have enough room to manoeuvre his hips how he wanted to. He licked his lips, too many words on his lips, trying to thinking.

The alpha didn't realise he'd been baring his teeth until he heard himself **growl**. It was too much - his self-control was already obviously shot to shit. With the tell-tale smell of omega Heat up his nose (a smell he'd almost Pavlovianly trained himself to associate with the permissible kind of sex) and the boy he'd been smushing on for so long under him his alpha instincts were really coming to the surface. His teeth were bared, drool dripping from his lips, his hands curled into mimicry of claws. He didn't just want to cum from this tiny omega - he wanted to **knot** in him. Stuff him full of cum and then plug the cum up inside there.

"You little omega slut, coming in here an acting all innocent. But you dressed up for me, didn't you? Stripped down until it was just my shirt on your naked little body. Rubbing my scent all over you like it could hide what you are."

David could hear himself saying the words in a low and more dangerous timbre than his usual voice. He could feel his responsive Rut coming over him. Or maybe it had already come over him, he couldn't be sure. Mostly he could hear Max responding to the words, whimpering and panting and desperate, ecstatic gasps filling his ears. The boy's voice and sounds jumped as he spoke, spiked from his base line moaning at the feeling of David's cock pushed halfway inside his tiny pussy, just half of is fucking fast into him.

"Bet you couldn't wait to get some alpha cock inside you, could you? Is that why you say those dirty things in camp all the time? Because you can't stop thinking about it - such a horny little slut that getting fucked up is the only think your tiny little omega brain can think of."

"David~!"

Max's voice was almost painfully high pitched as he pushed out the desperate whine, his whole body shivering with the pleasure that was wracking his nerves, his thighs shaking violently and, with a judder, finally giving out on his and slipping. David caught him with a strong arm and held him similar to how he would hold Max when he had to carry the boy around. Max's body hung not limp but weak - too overwhelmed by sensation for the muscles to hold strong any more. David shifted his hold until his arm could hold Max's cunt up to his pelvis while his hand could reach between Max's legs.

"Want me to jerk off your dick, Max? Want me to make you cum, omega bitch?"

Max could barely nod, the movements hyper erratic as he shuddered under David's touch, feeling the calloused fingers rubbing his thick clit with a more experienced touch. Even as high on endorphins as he was, Max could tell David was only partway inside but that was enough to have him shivering all over, shuddering from the pleasure and from the feeling of arousal lighting up every last once of his nerves. His skin tingled with the feeling of his buzzing nerves until he felt something in his feeling _snap_ like the lighting of a flare.

" **OH!** " He shouted before his mouth couldn't make any more audible sounds.

Max's face remained fixed in an O-shape, choking out gasps into the sheets under his face. His whole body convulsed, his stomach muscles seizing up to try and fold him in half while his legs straightened out. He couldn't think, couldn't do anything but ride out the incredible feeling.

As he felt his warm flush cool over his face, neck and shoulders, he realised he was still moving. Or, he was still being moved. His hips, mostly. David's fingers had gone back to just holding up his hips - fully holding him up now, as his body was just hanging limping from the alpha's arm. He weakly protested, squirming half-heartedly and making half-formed quite sounds. But as David kept fucking into him it started to feel good. Really good.

He could still feel the warm flush of whatever this thing was, whatever the Woodscouts had dosed him with. David still smelled unfairly good, still made him want to squirm and writhe. He was just tired now but the more David fucked into, the more that stopped mattering.

David pushed further in, the omega's orgasm loosening his internal muscles and letting the alpha push his adult cock even further inside the ten-year-old's pussy. He'd forgotten - wasn't thinking about - how he was meant to be doing this for Max. He just knew that fucking this little boy felt so, so good and it felt **right** with the omega scent having around them. A growl rumbled out of his throat as he thrust a little further inside and then a louder growl emerged after he snapped his teeth not to the omega's ear and moved his free hand to grab the boy's scruff in a tight grip, pushing him face first down into the bed.

Max was pliant under him, not fighting him for once, completely limp and obedient. He was moaning and whimpering and gasping for David his body slowly gaining energy as he kept fucking into the small boy, Max gradually starting to push back into the hot cock and wriggling under David. The alpha couldn't make out anything in particular that Max was whimpering at him - he could barely hear what he himself as saying between his clenched teeth growls.

But he could feel it as the familiar tingle built up at the base of his cock and he stuffed himself into Max's little cunt as much as he could as the feeling engulfed his cock and he was suddenly twitching and spurting hot, sticky cum into the boy's tiny pussy. Max moaned with abandon as David fucked it up inside of him. And then the alpha felt the muscles around his base swelling and he made sure to nestle up deep inside, despite the slightly pained sounds the omega was making, despite being able to feel the head of his cock squished up against the tight, firm ring of Max's cervix. The knot in his cock swelled steadily until David could feel it lodge. He gave an experimental tug and, sure enough, it wouldn't budge out of Max's hole.

Panting into the nape of Max's, David let his heart rate calm down and let the humid feeling of his temporary rut slip off of his skin. Under him his camper shivered and twitched, signs that he must've cum for a second time when David had knotted. That was almost enough to make him rock forward again except he was sort of tired out now. He leaned to the side and held the small boy, rolling over so that Max could lay on top of him and so he could lay down without crushing him. They remained joined together at his knot.

They lay together, letting their breathing return to normal and for the air of sex to fade, waiting for the other one to speak first. After fifteen minutes - if not longer - it wasn't either of them that broke the silence.

There was a knock at the door.

David jolted in alarm, profanity and panic flooding through his mind. This was the worst position for him to be caught in, not to mention it would be humiliating for Max.

"U-uh don't come in, please!"

There was a pause and then Gwen's voice came through the door;

"Uh.... okay? I haven't seen Max yet. Just wondered if you'd found him?"

David looked down at Max, still wearing only his Camp Campbell Camp Counsellor Shirt and with an adult alpha knot stuck inside him.

"Yeees?" He squeaked out, "Uh, yes! I found him b-but he's... feeling sick! Sick, that's it. Very, very sick. He's made a real mess of the place, ah ha."

David gave a forcible laugh and preyed like hell that she wouldn't walk in.

"Okay, whatever. As long as we didn't loose the little shit. I'll take care of the rest until you have him fixed up, 'kay?"

"Oh, thank you so much Gwen! Knew I could count on you!"

He could almost hear her dismissive "Sure, whatever." as she left. He left out a breath of relief and looked down at Max.

Gosh darn it - what the **fuck** had he just done?


End file.
